Type II diabetes is a disease marked by hyperglycemia, i.e., high levels of glucose in the blood. Many patients of type II diabetes suffer various life-threatening complications resulting from long-term hyperglycemia. Effective control of blood glucose levels is the key to preventing or reversing diabetic complications.
Insulin secretion plays an important role in regulating blood glucose levels. Therefore, there is a need to identify compounds that enhance insulin secretion, thereby effectively treating type II diabetes.